1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic painting method and an electrostatic painting apparatus that apply high voltage to paint and paints an object to be painted.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, when painting a vehicle or the like, high voltage is applied to paint, and an object to be painted is painted. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-346596 (JP 2006-346596 A) describes an electrostatic painting apparatus that pushes out paint from a paint tank by supplying pure water to the paint tank, applies high voltage to the paint, and sprays the paint.